Scanran
by crouchingbunny
Summary: What does it mean to be different? Is it not fitting in? Or is it something else entirely? Is it what you look like that seperates you from everyone else? In Tortall that has progressed so much, is it possible that being Scanran, isn't so safe anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm getting back into fanfiction again after a long hiatus, so this story is getting rebooted and continued. For all those who read it years ago when I first posted it, some things have changed, and others have not. I'm continuing it in a different direction so look out! Also an apology for abandoning this in the first place, best regards.

~x~

Faleron of King's Reach stretched in the saddle, his war horse flicked an ear in his direction sensing his rider's restlessness. Steadying himself again, Faleron absently rubbed the back of his head. Going home for a few months was all he needed. His squire master planned on moving his training to an area with less activity than the Scanran border, _Thanks be to the Gods!_ Faleron felt more at ease the closer he came to the lands he had grown up in.

"Don't get too comfortable boy," Sir Risk of Dalliance Port, his knight master, said from beside him.

"Still expecting Scanrans to come pouring out of the trees?" Faleron jibed, his derisive tone belying his unease. He wished he could completely relax but dreaded the consequences. Sir Risk laughed and took a drink out of his wine flask.

"Border patrol does that to a man, never expect your enemies to be truly gone. They'll bite you in the ass when you're not looking."

"I'll take your word for it," Faleron said and rolled the kinks out of his shoulders. Gods it would be nice to sleep in a real bed after weeks on the road. He surveyed the lush green hills that spilled from mouth of a valley below the outcropping he and Sir Risk rode. It was nice to finally be back in King's Reach lands. It had seemed like the only place he could relax, could _breathe_ without having hurroks or stormwings swooping down at him from the skies and blue eyed Scanrans rushing him from the trees. So why wasn't he relaxed?

"We should be there by the end of the day at least, _then_ you can relax. And maybe not even then," Sir Risk said seriously fixing him with a dark eye and then breaking into his ghastly silver smile. Sir Risk often told anyone who could listen that the silver teeth were made from the ear rings of pirates he had killed while living at Dalliance Port as a boy. Even after being squire to Sir Risk for three and a half years Faleron still had trouble knowing whether or not his Knight Master were joking. Although by now he had a pretty good idea most of the time.

~x~

"And don't think we'll be stopping' for trinkets neither," Lukendric lectured his younger sister grumpily as they reached the edge of their land where a small country road had formed out of the lush greenery. They were riding a wagon pulled by two experienced mules that lazily flicked the occasional fly with the tufts of their tails. They were headed for their family's store in town with its cargo of freshly picked peaches and vegetables.

"Luke I'll have you know that trinket shopping is the _last_ thing on my mind," Veriska said tossing her hair from one shoulder to the other.

"Aye and so is givin' me the slip as soon as you get the chance," Luke said giving the reins a slap for no other reason than his sister was getting on his nerves. The old mules continued to amble along at the exact same pace. Veriska smiled and examined the ends of her pale blonde hair in sun. Rolling her eyes she tossed the straw hat that had been sitting in her lap into the air and stuck her head into the hole letting it settle on her head casting everything above her nose into shadow. Grinning at her new trick and ecstatic at being out and about after _so_ many days at home helping with the harvest, the peaceful laziness of the ride into town was just what she needed. _The air never felt so good,_ she thought as she sniffed the air around her perfumed with the smell of newly ripened peaches and wild heather growing along the sides of the road, it occurred to her that her brother might need to relax as he sat grimly beside her, his two dark brows furrowed into one.

"And put on your shoes Vrisi," he said glancing down at his sisters bare feet flashing in the sun, having been washed just that morning until all the dirt from the day before had been scrubbed clean and she could see clearly between all toes.

"Oh Lukey you know my feet are beautiful," Vrisi said wiggling her toes in her brothers face, skirt flapping unchastisely around her knees.

"Put those flappers away, you'll shame Da by wagglin' your duck webs in public. Put 'em away where respectable folk don't have to see 'em… or smell 'em." This caused Vrisi to laugh and fuss over her feet mockingly.

"At least my abnormalities are good for something, I can out swim an otter," she cut her blue eyes at her brother, "_You _on the other hand, dear brother," she shook her head dramatically before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh cool off," Luke said laughing as they continued down the road talking and laughing as if Da hadn't made him take his little sister with him.

"You hear about what Old Thomas said about them highway men, the ones that attacked Murphy Watkins?" Luke asked his sister. Vrisi shook her head, she'd gone to back to the house before their neighbor, Old Thomas had arrived.

"Well he says Murphy was going to town fer some entertainment and had his best fighting cock, Reliable, in a cage under 'is arm headed to the fights at Clancy Miller's. He said all of a sudden three men took upon him on horseback with some fancy cutlery bouncing 'round over the backs of the horses. Since he guessed they was travelers he didn't give them any thought and just went off to one side of the road as to let 'em by. He says he turned to wave an' ask what brought them this far south of King's Reach when a man kicked him from on top of the horse and he fell in the dirt, surprised like, and dropped the cage." Vrisi who had been quiet up until now gasped. "I know," Luke said and continued. "Murphy started cursin' something awful when a big lad he said, almost seven foot tall jumped off 'is horse an' kicked 'im in the stomach all the while Murphy's cursin' something terrible. Then he says another got off the horse and searched him, took all of his bettin' money while the big guy held a sword at his neck and told him to be quiet lessen he still had use for his head. Murphy told Thomas they took everything, even stripped all 'is clothes off except his necessaries," Vrisi giggled in spite of herself imagining proud Murphy half naked in the middle of the road. He was a funny enough sight with his clothes on. "Don't laugh Vrisi, the Crooked God might be listenin'," Luke told his sister with mock sincerity.

"Sorry Lukey, I didn't realize you were such a devout follower of the Crooked One," Vrishi said and giggled as her brother elbowed her good naturedly.

"Anyways can I finish the story? Okay, Murphy was layin' there in the dirt when one of the bandits picked up Reliable's cage and Murphy started to squeal about not lettin' them take the rooster for he's a stringy devil what's not worth much more than his weight in dirt and aint more'n a mouthful anyway! So they ask 'Why's he got silver spurs then?' an' while the man what's got the cage turns it right side up the door falls open an' Reliable jumps out and rakes the bandit across the face with his talons and flaps him in the face, and while they was all distracted Murphy ran into the woods and hid. When he got home, later n' usual being barefoot and unclothed, his woman thought he lost all his bettin' money an' knocked him a good one before he could tell her the whole story. He has two broken ribs and lost his best fightin' rooster. Hate to be him, poor muck."

"Maybe he just invented the story; you know how Murphy likes to talk. Could be that he just wanted to live, I've met Madam Murphy, and I definitely wouldn't want to be on _her _bad side!" Veriska said, nonetheless entertained no matter what the tales origins.

"Maybe," Luke said staring out into their neighbor's field where a grove of trees lined the left side of the property. Over head the sky was a deep hazy summer blue. It was a beautiful day, none too hot and none too windy. It was a perfect day to ride into town. Cutthrough was a small town where everyone knew everyone else and their dog's business. With a hundred or so citizens a few miles from fief King's Reach along the Marenese border, not many chose to pass through because it didn't lay in the way of any main roads. Because of its location as well as it's short trees and hill country this part of the country had gone untouched by the pesky immortals. Here you were more likely to find a unicorn or fairy than a stormwing or spidren. King's Reach was a prosperous fief as well as its people were. The people's farms made the Lord of King's Reach rich.

The gentle tapping of the mules feet against the trodden path lulled Vrisi into a satisfied stupor that could have lasted for ages as she relaxed against the wagon, the wide brim of her hat shielding her face from the sun. After several minutes of comfortable silence Luke took a drink from his water jug.

"Hey Vrisi, what do you think uncle Andrei is going to say when he sees those squash?" After a moment of silence he looked over at his sister. She was sleeping soundly her sides rising and falling. "Guess she stayed up talking with the girls last night," he said to the mules and clucked to them to hurry up imagining his aunt Galya's fruit pies warming over the stove. He hoped she remembered they were coming today. Hearing hoof beats behind them Luke turned around to see who had overtaken them when something hard collided with his head and he tumbled from the bench onto the road.

~x~

So what do you think? Don't hesitate to drop a review, or if you're shy a PM :) CC is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to clear this up, Veriska's name is pronounced _VAIR-ISH-KUH_, the nickname Vrisi, _VRI-SHI. _

x

Warm breeze, bright sun, cool shade, Vrisi dreamed of a day two weeks ago. The boys were splashing playfully and experimentally at the girls who sat at the edge of the tank, their feet lying in the water as they reclined on the soft grass. At fourteen she was just past the proper age of being able to romp and play with the boys in the water like she did when she was younger. Vrisi thought longingly of the days when she could have joined in and splashed with the best of them. She could have soaked them all. Letting a sigh escape her lips she wished momentarily that the boys were gone so she could slip out of her clothes and go swimming. As Kodee's splash hit her in the shoulder she glanced up just long enough to see him being tackled by Bren, her fifteen year old brother. Laughing at the scene Bren was jokingly causing she lay back against the tree and wiggled her toes.

"Hey Vrisi wanna braid my hair?" her younger sister Staysi asked from beside her.

"Sure," Vrisi sat on her knees and let her younger sister scoot in front of her. As she finger combed Staysi's long light blonde hair she hit a snag.

"OW!" Staysi said reaching for her hair.

"Sorry!" she said. Vrisi started again and hit another tangle.

"OW!"

"I'm Sorry!"

"OW!"

"Sorry, your hair is just so tangled!" Vrisi dropped Staysi's hair.

"OW stop it!" Veriska opened her eyes to see the road in front of her strangely stationary. Perplexed for a moment Vrishi looked at the mules, Hugo and Jaxon. Hugo turned to stare at her with a big brown eye. _What is going on? _She thought,_ where's Luke at?_

"OW stop! Vrishi run!"

"Luke!" Vrishi cried realizing Luke was behind the wagon, she whipped her head around the side of the wagon. "Luke!" She yelled at the man who backhanded her brother and kicked him backwards into the dirt. Vrisi jumped off of the bench and landed awkwardly on her ankle. Falling a little to the left she stumbled into the arms of another highwayman who held her up long enough to pin her arms behind her back. Her legs folded as a well placed knee dug hard into the big muscle behind her knee cap. She landed hard in the dirt a pebble cutting painfully into her shin.

"Look here Boss we got us another kind of peach," the man who held her arms behind her back said. Vrishi struggled as much as she could, even though her elbows and wrists burned with the movement, but her weak movements were nothing against the man's powerful grip. She craned her neck to see how Luke faired. _About as well as I am, _she thought sardonically as the man who held him down checked her brother's pockets and already donned the carved horse pendant that Luke had worn around his neck since he was a child. Vrisi fought back the urge to cry as she herself was subjected to the same treatment. Her eyes sought the wagon and a man stuck his head out of the back canvas hole. Their cargo was as good as gone.

"Nothin' but peaches and vegetables, but it'll still fetch a good enough price. Them peaches look mighty good." He hopped out of the back sporting a fruit in each hand. He took a big bite, juice spilling down his bristly chin to stain his yellowed shirt. The man that held her tied her hands behind her back. Vrisi tried to keep an eye on her brother who was spitting and cursing for all he was worth as two men stripped him of his clothes.

"You no good sons a bitches, I'll get you! See if I don't!" He snarled as the biggest man Vrisi had ever seen put his booted foot on the back of Luke's neck, forcing her brother's face into the road. Luke couldn't talk without inhaling rocks and a perilously close pile of mule dung. If she had found the courage to call out to her brother it fled her as a fist wrapped around the leather thong that held her own pendant around her throat. Her breath caught in her throat as it was lifted off her neck and wrapped around a meaty fist.

"What have we here? A little rabbit?" Sour breath tickled her ear as a big hand wrapped it's fingers around her upper arm. "Still as a little cottontail. Let's see if I can make you move." Vrisi squeaked as her head was pulled back and her throat flashed white and vulnerable in the summer sun. Her hat floated slowly down to the ground. The man leaned over her to look in her eyes. He was tanned and had pale blue green eyes that flashed coldly over a long nose that had been broken at least twice. Vrisi was sure he could hear her heart beating as the sound of it nearly deafened her.

"Don't you touch her!" Luke shouted through a mouthful of dirt as he shook off the mans boot and lifted his head off of the ground.

"You're not in the position to dictate how things go just yet matey," another man said, his accent reeking of the port towns that skirted the Emerald Sea.

"Let me up and we'll see!" Luke growled fighting to free himself in naught but his crisp white under things. With his hands tied behind his back he rose to his knees and the tall man grabbed Luke's head with his monstrously large hand. This caused a round of guffaws from the four men, Vrisi identified yet another behind them and out of the corner of her eye saw that yet another two were on horseback at the sides of the road their backs to a group of trees.

"Relax boy, if ye want yer sister to go back with ye in one piece," said the man with the peach juice running down his chin.

"Get your hands off her!" Luke yelled again and Vrisi wished firmly that he would shut up just like the highwayman bid him. Luke struggled worse than ever and his troubles earned him a hard cuff on the temple that sent him sprawling in the dirt his hands still tied firmly behind his back. He didn't move. A bubble of fear and anger burst in her throat and tears burned their way out of the edges of her eyes.

"That's much better," the man that held Vrisi said before loosening the back cords of her second best dress and ripping them a little in his haste to get it off of her.

~x~

"Then she kissed me right on the lips, and I swear it's true," Sir Risk said recounting yet another one of his many romantic conquests, this one involving a rather watered down version of the Lioness. Faleron never took these stories very seriously. "Ne'er will admit too it though and she'd give me a good thrashin' fer telling it-" Sir Risk stopped suddenly. Faleron recognized the look well. Suddenly he was back in Scanra the pine trees were stained a dark blue with the dim light that escaped the smoky sky. His horse fidgeted with impatience but didn't make a sound. Faleron put a hand to Picket's neck to calm him. Sir Risk's dark eyes scanned the trees slowly as the men they rode with stopped and looked around. They realized the scouts had not come back, and a grim chill settled in their stomachs. Faleron gripped the reins tighter than he should have and Picket resumed his fidgeting. Sir Risk hand signaled deftly of two men coming toward them, seven more spread out in the trees around them. Faleron's gut clenched as it usually did when he felt he was about to go into a fight. He gritted his teeth and waited for the attack. Faleron shook his head to clear it of the memory, and slowly returned to the present.

"I think there's something going on, mayhap a robbery over the other side of that copse of trees, and around the corner." Faleron glanced up at the blind hill they had been ascending; trees grew on either side of the road, thicker to one side. Before they reached the crest of the hill they took to the trees, silent as two fat does in starving time.

~x~

"She aint got much meat on her bones, still more girl than woman." Vrisi stood stock still in nothing but her clean white undergarments, thigh length shorts for the summer heat, and a thin camisole for an undershirt. In front of these men she felt she might as well be naked.

"That ne'er stopped you before Jako," said the man with the peach juice still wet on his collar. Vrisi still had her hands tied behind her back and she was pushed up against the back of the wagon.

"Just 'cuz she aint got much up there don't mean anything."

"She's sixteen if she's a day!" the man who had first tied her hands, and she supposed Jako was his name, said defensively.

"Barely more 'n thirteen or twelve," another said.

"Like I said, that ne'er stopped you before."

Feeling more frightened than she ever had in her life, with no one to protect her, terror settled over her like a cold rain. She could see Luke passed out lying in the ditch by the side of the road where the robbers had kicked him.

"I'm fourteen," she said in a quavery voice scarcely louder than a breath. The bandits didn't even hear her and she couldn't find the courage to speak again as she collapsed against the side of the wagon. They didn't even flick an eyelash her way. She moved again this time around the side of the wagon. The guard's attention was on the bickering men. She took a chance and moved slowly, her movements unbalanced as her arms were tied behind her back. She made her way slowly to the woods, they said nothing. Her heart pounded in her ears and her breathing stopped altogether as her steps got bolder and faster. She was almost to the edge of the trees when they noticed she was gone.

"Where?"

"By the trees! Over there!"

Vrisi's heartbeat froze within her chest, and she sprung into the trees faster than a true rabbit. Her white under things flashed in the bright light until she was under the shadow of the trees. She thought of Luke alone in the ditch and she felt she should go back. _No,_ _he said to run._ _I'll bring father and help back and they'll get these bandits! _Crashing behind her caused her to look, even though she knew she probably shouldn't turn her eyes away from the rushing trees and unpredictable ground in front of her. Jako and another man were chasing her. A root jabbed her toes and she cried out in fright trying desperately not to stumble and lose her footing. She stumbled on a large rock and went flying to the ground. She strained quickly to get up, feeling like a tortoise rolled over on his back. She sent a quick prayer to the Beast Lady, _I'll never laugh at another turtle again, I swear if you will help me!_ She managed to roll over on her side and struggled for frantically fleeing seconds to right herself. Cursing the bandits in her mind she rolled under a large bush just as they caught up to where she had been. Vrisi curled her legs up around her as their booted feet entered her field of vision. She held her breath, no small feat with her rapidly pounding heart sending adrenaline coursing through her veins. The feet moved around the forest floor slowly. She saw only one pair of boots now and wondered where the other bandit had gone. The remaining pair of boots moved closer to her bush and she willed her heart to stop beating so loudly in her ears as the boots stopped right in front of where she had concealed herself. Her breathing stopped all together and her ears strained to hear any sign of movement from above. She had to be ready. She was pretty sure she could get in a kick or two in the face that might daze him a little and allow her to get away. But there was still the other man to worry about. Where was he? That's when a knee appeared by the foot followed by a hand and another knee, and then a face. Vrisi sucked in her breath and kicked out as hard as she could at the man's face. She hit him squarely in the nose with one heel and the chin with the other. He yowled and shot back with a fist. It missed her entirely and she struck out again with her feet. Both heels hit him simultaneously in the chin. He rocked back for a second, then he reached back in the bush as quick as lightning and grabbed her foot. He yanked her out of the bush making her collide with him in a most unchaste way, her legs spread awkwardly over his lap, and she struggled to get away from him. Blood hit her in the chest staining her white under shirt a bright crimson as the man's bloodied face loomed over her own.

"I'll make you pay for that little bitch," the man said his eyes darkening dangerously as he slapped her hard in the face. Vrisi cried out in pain and rolled in no particular direction as wetness spilled down her face from a cut on her cheek bone.

"Get away from me!" she said kicking out furiously at him. He grabbed her legs and pinned them down painfully beneath him. She groaned in pain and tried to wriggle out from under him.

"Is that what it takes to get you to speak? Pain?" He said and pulled her closer to him planting kiss after kiss on her neck and chest.

"Stop it! Goddess help me!" she yelled again as he pinned her shoulders to the ground her arms hurt so bad at this that she thought her wrists might break. He bit her neck and she butted heads with him suddenly. "Get off of me!" Suddenly he went limp and sagged against her. His dead weight caused her pain to morph into pure agony, as she was pinned even more thoroughly against the ground, her wrists trapped under them both. He was kicked roughly off her by someone. Was she saved? She almost dared not to hope as the last of the pressure was off and she met the eyes of her rescuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Faleron and Sir Risk circled the men warily. There were six of them seemingly standing around shuffling their shoes in the dirt for no other reason than they thought their boots too shiny. One man sported a pair of lady's slippers and a small cream colored dress in his arms. Faleron glanced at his knight master for orders. Sir Risk was scanning the scene furiously with his dark eyes. They had dismounted a while back and had crept up on the robbers wolf style, bellies low to the ground. Their knees, elbows, and toes working together to move them along quickly and quietly towards their quarry.

Sir Risk hand signaled quickly for Faleron to fall back and get the horses ready. Faleron wolf crawled backwards. He wouldn't have time to outfit the horses as he usually did for battle, but strangely enough the men didn't seem to be armed with more than belt knives. As Faleron shimmied out of the woods he sprinted quickly too the horses. He took the supplies off of their mounts to keep the noise down even more, and stashed them in the fork of a tree. Risk soon joined him and wordlessly mounted Sea Lady, his mare. Faleron knew the drill, Sir Risk had also signed for a mounted attack. He gave Risk his shield, a bright red line crossed diagonally over a black background with a white carnation blooming in the center of the shield's face. He secured the shields leather cover over it. Faleron needlessly checked that his own weapons were in position. He worked his shoulders back and forth and brushed a lock of dark hair out of his face. Risk signaled for them to move out.

They silently circled around the grove of trees that lined the road to the right. Faleron hated this part of warfare, the waiting. _Well technically this isn't waiting, it's surround without being seen, and attack without getting killed_. Faleron swallowed with a throat that was suddenly tight. They could hear bouts of conversation from the bandits as they readied for the first charge. Risk had concluded that they were waiting for their leader to arrive back with a hostage. The bandits had committed several similar robberies in the past month. Faleron didn't know what to think about the bandits being let to run free while the people his family had sworn to protect were being preyed upon. Actually he knew what he thought, but it _was _his family he was thinking of bashing. Suddenly King's Reach didn't seem so inviting, although it was a pleasant alternative to the troubled Scanran border. While he had been lost in thought, but nonetheless ready for a surprise ambush, they had reached the curve in the road that kept them from view of the bandits. Their dark gear would shield them from the sharp eyes of the highwaymen. Sir Risk signaled to halt and listened hard for a moment before beckoning Faleron closer. They were now more or less shoulder to shoulder. Risk swept his right arm out and up. _Time to move out. _With a yell Faleron and Risk thundered around the bend and into a group of highwaymen that scattered like flies as Risk and Faleron separated they came upon a wagon attatched to two mules who blinked and stamped their hooves at the interlopers.

Faleron lowered his staff and knocked a man out of his path. He could hear Risk whooping and hollering in the background and the swing of his own lance. Faleron swung his horse around to begin the second charge. Three men had grouped together by the wagon. He aimed for them.

~x~

"Ignorant bastard." Jako said as the man was kicked off of her. Vrisi's pale brows wrinkled and she felt completely Godsforsaken. Jacko hauled her up by the wrists. She fell against him as she came to her feet. _I've got to stop doing this,_ she thought and promptly bit him on the inside of his wrist. He howled and spun her around. Vrisi groaned and allowed herself to become deadweight. Jako let her drop and she fell on her face in the dirt. Spitting leaves and rocks she steeled herself for the next move. A sharp pain in the back of her neck caused her to slump forward and lose consciousness.

~x~

"Think that's funny scum? Think you're better than us 'cause we works for what we got?" The man snarled as he grappled with Faleron. Going against every rule of Chivalry he had ever heard, Faleron kneed his attacker in the groin and kicked him while he was down. He glanced at Sir Risk who was fighting off the last two men. Faleron sighed and rushed over to help. His staff intercepted the knife that was meant for Risk's side. Spinning around he planted a well placed kick above the man's knee. Hearing tendon's snap he gritted his teeth almost feeling sorry for the rogue.

"Finally!" Risk said as he kicked a bloody nosed and unconscious felon from his saddle, and dismounted.

~x~

"Think that'll get you anywhere? That running and biting act? If anything it only makes it harder on yourself. You ignorant farmers don't get it," Jako went on as he drove Vrisi in front of him by the elbows. Her knees felt like jelly and she didn't think she could go another step. It was as if strings were attached to her legs, and she was a puppet in some sick play.

"Whatsh wrahn wish me?" she slurred surveying her surroundings blearily, and drooling a bit in the process. Jako laughed and pushed her forward a little more. She let her head drop to her chest and just walked forward. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could get some rest even if she _was_ walking.

"You're one of them Scanran maggots aren't you?" Jako asked after a second. Vrisi's head wobbled on her neck and she murmured something indecipherable. "One of old Maggur's girls huh?" Vrisi heard the words as if from a distance. They had no meaning or relevance to her as she stumbled along the forest path.

"Anywhere else in the country but here, and you'd have a nice rope around your neck. But not here. Too far away from Scanra, God's be praised, for you to have too much trouble. But it's coming, mark my words. Not long now."

~x~

"Peaches and a few vegetables," Faleron said, a little disappointed. Although the produce was remarkably _good_ produce, he'd been hoping to find, although Chivalry forbade it, a scantily clad maiden ready to be rescued from the clutches of the heavy handed bandits. Hopefully she'd be _very_ grateful. He hopped off of the wagon and a tiny puff of dust clouded as his boots met the dirt road.

"Their leader still isn't back, mayhap we should go and find him and the hostage." Risk said glancing into the shady trees that lined the road. Faleron swallowed and came up to his Knight Masters shoulder. They had tied and gagged all of the bandits together and flung them in the ditch by the road. They had found an unconscious boy in the ditch in his under things. A small knot on the back of his close shaven head seemed to be the source of his unconscious state. Faleron had pulled him out of the ditch by the underarms and laid him on his back in the grass, out of the road.

"Stay here and watch our sleeping beauties," Risk said and started off in the direction of the woods. The sound of footsteps and a voice stopped Risk. He slunk low and motioned for Faleron to do the same and get out of sight. Faleron complied and slunk backwards behind the wagon where he crouched and waited for further instructions.

Jako strode out of the trees with Vrishi in front of him. Risk watched them from the shadow of two trees and calmly unhooked his club from his belt, should he somehow find a use for it. He probably would. Jako looked up sharply for a moment. A white and brown blur suddenly leapt from the ground and before Risk or Faleron could intervene the boy had tackled the much larger bandit. Ground hardened heels and sharp knees dug into the bandit's sides and tender areas as Luke put all of his weight into where his knees rested just below Jako's shoulder blades, a strong headlock held the older man. Jako's bristly face turned steadily purple as he coughed and spat and cursed, as his powerful arms straining uselessly to loosen the blonde youths death grip.

"What'd I tell you?" Luke panted as he tightened his arms around Jako's neck. The man's eyes began to bulge. Risk stepped forward and bound Jakos arms and legs together with weighted leather ties and secured a gag in Jako's mouth.

"There lad, there's plenty of time for revenge later," Risk said patting the blonde youth on the dark shoulder. Faleron's eyes were on the girl who stood uncertainly beside his knight master and the boy. Her eyes looked unfocused and far away, blood stained her white undershirt and dirt smudged the once clean drawers. Luke, catching sight of his sister dropped Jako's head and raced to her.

"Veriska are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Luke asked grabbing his sister in a fierce hug while checking for injuries. He stepped back, relieved that the blood on her shirt didn't seem to be hers, and but for a scratch or two she seemed not the worse for wear. The cut on her left cheek bone had left a dried streak of crimson smeared on her face. Luke was more worried when his sister didn't crush him with one of her bear hugs.

"Vrisi?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. They looked big and over bright. Her jaw hung slack and a trail of drool ran from the right corner of her mouth to drip sluggishly to the ground.

"Shorry Luke, I'm having problemsh talkin'," she said, wiping at her mouth as her brother swept her up in a hug. His sun browned arms warm and reassuring after her ordeal.

"Who are _they_?" Vrisi asked warily glancing at the two soldiers behind her brother. The older one was tall and rugged with a week's growth of salt and pepper stubble adorning his angular weather beaten face. The other one a dark haired youth a few years older than Luke, tended to his horse's broken saddle strap.

"Good question," Luke said standing in front of his sister protectively as he stared at their rescuers. The sound of hoof beats on the road behind them caused them to all look back at the group of riders about to overtake them. Fear caused a watery sensation in Vrisi's stomach as she thought, _What now?_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd say they were lookin' fer easy pickin's myself. Twer just luck me and Faleron here came along when we did. Aint that right Faleron?" Risk elbowed his squire. Faleron nodded in agreement, it seemed the Gods were smiling on them as the King's Reach guard patrol had happened to ride by relieving them of the responsibility of transporting the apprehended lawbreakers. The guards, after a quick reunion with Faleron, began to assemble their not-so-precious cargo for the long walk back to King's Reach.

"Thing's haven't been going too well Milord, beggin' yer pardon," one guard said as he attached the last groggy felon to his horse. They were all connected by the arms and legs by thickly welded iron chains.

"What do you mean?" Risk asked leaning against Sea Lady. Faleron who hadn't been paying too much attention fixed the guard with a dark eye, now waiting impatiently for the answer. The guard straightened and sighed looking to Faleron.

"Yer father's on the border, and while he's been gone Milady's been acting in his place. She doesn't think anything's wrong. I won't say she's been neglectin' us but…"

"Aye," Risk nodded. "I wondered why a bunch of miller's sons were out here bold enough to come after farmers in a place like this, and in broad day light no less."

"It's been going on for a few months at least," the guard said sadly. "Hit and runs mostly, by the time the guard was mustered they'd done packed up and gone."

"Why is it that the guard is so slow in reacting to a bunch of low life goatherd's bastards that… there isn't any excuse for this, no excuse." Faleron spoke up, eyes blazing.

"It's not that we're slow Milord it's just that there's not enough of us to go around. Most of ours has gone to help with the border trouble, and those that's stayed, well… mostly new recruits, fresh out of the fields as it were."

"What about the Rangers? Aren't they-"

"Nay Milord, they're spread just as thin as the guard. More so even." Faleron's expression grew steadily darker. So his father leaves and everything goes to ruin? _He _leaves and his mother neglects the entire fiefdom?

"Milord the girl is fine," another guard said as he came loping up to them, a healer's white X embroidered over the heart of his uniform. He bowed when he came level with Faleron. "Her brother's watching over her now. She'll sleep for a while yet, exhausting day it was for her I'm sure. The leader seemed to know some of the Shang techniques, he used the knowledge to pinch one of the nerves in her neck to make her more compliant."

Sir Risk nodded, "Pressure points, a shame scum like that probably paid a pretty penny for the knowledge, so they could use it anyway they like." Risk said shaking his head.

"Pretty much, Milord."

"Send word to my Mother, I'll be home soon." Faleron said in dismissal of the two guardsmen. They both bowed and got on their horses. They set off at a brisk trot, the prisoners followed groaning and cursing, several nursing bruised ribs, and sore skulls.

"You okay boy?" Sir Risk asked Faleron as the men disappeared over the hill. Faleron shook his head before mounting Picket and taking off in the opposite direction the guards had gone. "Is that a no then?" Risk asked of his squire.

"Yes," Faleron called behind him.

~x~

"Really Vin, you are such a nuisance. The people will be more than fine. Now go away before you bother me anymore." Lady Lorraine of Kings Reach said waving one of her pale butterfly-like hands in dismissal of the Ranger as if he were no more than a very annoying fly. Vin continued to stare at a spot on the far wall before putting a knuckle to his brow and retreating back into a corner.

"What did she say?" his partner asked as Vin stood there silently fuming, his hand clutching his sword hilt. "Or do I have to ask," Reyna added grim faced, her pale eyes gazed over his shoulder to Lady Lorraine as she simpered in all of her finery.

"She refuses to even consider the thought that her people could be in trouble," Vin said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Let's get out of here," Reyna said her mouth forming into a disgusted snarl. Vin agreed. Loosening the collar of his dark leather doublet as he and Reyna exited casually out the front doors of the great hall. Leaving the most anticipated event of the summer in King's Reach behind them.

"Get our mounts boy," Reyna ordered the youth who was standing attention by the walkway for just that purpose. As his blue tunic disappeared into the darkness beyond the party lights, Reyna turned to Vin who was yanking furiously at the fastenings of his cloak. The champagne colored lights spilling out of the open window of the ballroom cast her face into shadow as she pursed her lips.

"Idiotic, supercilious, ignorant," she started, practically ripping her necklace off in her temper. She ripped off the loose fitting party clothes revealing her ranger garb underneath. Black breeches tucked into sturdy boots, and a sleeveless leather doublet. "Does she really think all is well? Does she?" Reyna said containing her rage and lowering her voice.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. As long as she keeps the people safe, and she's not." The boy came back with their horses. Vin thanked him and flipped a silver coin in the boys direction. The boy clasped it tight in his fist and bid them good night.

"When milord left, I thought he instructed her on what to-"

"He did. She thinks everything is just as it was when he was still here. Let's face it Reyna, we can't do anything without consent of the reigning Lord or Lady. The whole fief has gone to ruin." Vin shook his head bitterly.

"What are you saying, give up?" They passed the gates of the fief and nodded to the guards. There was a long silence.

"I say that we send a message to Milord telling of his wife's inefficiency."

"And who exactly do you propose ride all the way to the border? We barely have enough to keep a decent watch rotation around the castle perimeter, much less to go gallivanting off for weeks."

"None other than us, I can't stand watching this anymore. It's either report to milord Feron or get an audience with the courts and shame the entire family." Vin kicked his horse into a gallop leaving his partner behind him. Reyna scowled before urging her own mount after him.

~x~

"Good you're awake!" Vrisi stirred. Opening a bleary blue eye she saw her brother's face very close to her own. She blinked furiously and yawned. She seemed to be in a remotely dark, cool place. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on, where's the bandits?" She asked fearfully.

"They're gone; you don't have to worry about them no more." She sat up and Luke passed her a water flask. She held it in her hands for a moment before taking a small sip. It was surprisingly cool and felt amazing on her dry lips.

"Are you all right?" he asked tentatively. Vrisi glanced up at him from between the boxes of fruit and vegetables.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she said with a perplexed expression on her face. Luke didn't believe her a bit but let it slide for the moment. "I'm just glad we're both all right," Vrisi added and attempted a smile.

"Me too sister," Luke said and ruffled the top of Vrisi's pale head. She grinned well naturedly and yawned. The healer had immediately seen to her and put a healing on her injuries, she had never had a magical healing before, as her mother preferred to use home remedies, and it had made her _tired._

"So where's this Risk and Faleron?" she asked after Luke had withdrawn his hand.

"Gonna thank our nobles are you?" Luke asked grinning as he stood. Vrisi's pale brows rose.

"Nobles? Well I'll be, aint that somethin'?" She said in awe, her hill country accent coming out thick. "Real nobles…"

"Now don't get all loopy on me now, they're real nice as far as nobles get. That Faleron don't talk much, but Risk makes up for it." Vrisi nodded and smiled at her brother. "Here," he said and handed her the rabbit pendant the bandits had taken from her, "I got it off one of the bastards, trying to sneak away with it." Vrisi took it and placed it around her neck, grateful to have it back again. "Cover up with that blanket, it's all we've got, your dress is ruined. Come out when you're descent for Mithros' sake," his sister had given the men quite enough of a free show in his opinnion, Luke let the back flap of the wagon flop shut and Vrisi's smile faded.

She felt groggy and dirty, she looked down disgustedly at the large bloodstain across her chest. It had seeped through the thin cloth and had gotten stuck to her skin when it dried. She picked at the fabric, grimacing.

"Ugh." Vrisi lay back on a folded up saddle blanket that had been put beneath her head. She thought furiously, her blue eyes moving rapidly. She remembered being pushed to the ground by that awful bandit… she could have been killed. She let herself dwell on that knowledge for a moment. But she hadn't been, and for that she sent her thanks to the Goddess for her protection.

~x~

"So there we were, surrounded by at least thirty, no not thirty. Forty! Forty of the blood thirstiest, hungriest lookin' women you ever seen, and- why hello there young Miss! It's nice to see you on your feet." Risk grinned his silver toothed smile and stood up to welcome Vrisi, he bowed. Vrisi cast a look to Luke who shrugged from across the camp fire, and gave Risk an inexpert curtsy that would have had and Court Lady in tears at her ineptitude. Three rabbits roasted over the flames, and Vrisi's mouth watered at the smell. The aroma of cooking meat causing her stomach to grumble loudly, demanding nourishment.

"They'll be done in a sec, just sit down by your brother. I was just tellin' him about the time I rescued these… well you don't want to hear about that." The silver toothed smile again and Luke blushed. Vrisi however cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you for savin' us," she said settling across the fire by her brother. Risk opened a pouch of seasoning from his belt and sprinkled it over the roasting bunnies.

"It comes with the armor," he said. Luke laughed and Vrisi cracked a smile.

"Then we're lucky you decided to wear it today," she said. If she was joking, she was all right.

"That you were little one that you were." He settled down and leaned against a log as a backrest. "So now that Lukey here knows all about me and my pirate huntin' days, won't you tell me a little bit about your own dear selves? It begins to sound a bit like bragging if I do all the story telling." Sir Risk winked and Vrisi giggled.

"Well, our Da owns the orchard and all the land we have. It's harvestin' time, so the neighbors and such get together and we have a big party after it's all done. We haven't had it yet; this is just the first shipment to our Uncle Andrei's shop in Cutthrough." Luke stopped and played with the wooden horse pendant that was once again hanging in its rightful place around his neck.

"Have you any other brothers or sisters I should know about?" Risk asked.

"Oh yeah, first there's, Alek, he's married and has a babe and another on the way. Polyna, but we just call her Polly, she's married too and lives in Port Legann with her husband and his family. They're merchants," Vrisi babbled. "Then there's Natalia, she's at school, so we don't really get to see her much anymore it bein' so far away, her havin' the Gift and all. Then there's Luke, Bren, me, the youngest Staysi, and of course Mama and Da."

"Seven's the luckiest number of them all, is your sister lucky?"

"Only if you can count havin' us all to look out for her, and spoil her rotten, lucky," Luke said inviting Risk's laughter. It accepted.

"So anyone give you any trouble hereabouts? Besides them louts that we met up with earlier." Risk asked with a raised black and silver brow.

"No, everyone is real nice. I mean, we've been here longer than a lot of people have." Luke said catching the hidden meaning behind Risk's words. Talk of the war and general unease about Scanra had not escaped his family's notice.

"That's good, it is," Sir Risk said nodding as he prodded the rabbits. Vrisi absently stroked her rabbit pendant as she stared out at the stars.

"After all, what have we got to do with a bunch of upstart rebels in Scanra a thousand miles away. Aint nothin' gonna come of it anyway, so I don't get what the big fuss is all about." Luke stated as he watched Risk take the rabbits off the spit and start cutting them into separate pieces.

"Aye, it's gainin' on it, make no mistake about it. Just got back from up North meself. Terrible place to be. Your family was smart, gettin' out when they did." _Or else you could have been one of them young ones coming after me half naked with a club that you scarcely know how to use, just as easily as you're sittin' here with me now. _Risk thought dourly.


End file.
